Diamond Blade
by Tigerpaw128
Summary: Katase, a youth that has been treated like a mistake for years finally saw the truth behind his father that was so abusive. After setting free that pain that has made him suffer for so long, he was taken into a Ninja Academy that fought a greater battle..


A young woman runs through a cold, dark wasteland of Kaho, infested with corpses that have been engulfed by the disease known as the dark plague. The rain comes down hard as she stomps through various puddles of blood and water, carrying a new born child in her brown cloak. Looking down at her only son, she lets tears roll down her face. "I'm sorry I brought you into this cold world..." she thinks as she continues racing and gasping for breath. "I-I'm so sorry..."  
Eyes averted, not paying attention to what is in front of her, she trips, and holds her new born tightly. Acting quickly, she turns to her side to refrain from hurting him. Letting her tears slowly drip onto her child, aff her clothing. "Bastards like you don't deserve to live..." she begins with a deep hate in her voice, "Xepher!"  
Xepher snarls. "I've changed my mind... I think I'll take your life right now..." he says with an evil grin and draws his katana.  
  
Insert theme  
  
"Katase!!" shouts a young girl, with a little anger.  
"Hm? What do you want, Kana?" asks Katase.  
"Why have you been avoiding everyone lately?!" she asks, "I was just talking to you, and you decide to walk off! We're suppose to be walking to school, and you're completely ignoring me!"  
Katase looks down while continuing to walk.  
"Things are goingg. "Bastards like you don't deserve to live..." she begins with a deep hate in her voice, "Xepher!"  
Xepher snarls. "I've changed my mind... I think I'll take your life right now..." he says with an evil grin and draws his katana.  
  
Insert theme  
  
"Katase!!" shouts a young girl, with a little anger.  
"Hm? What do you want, Kana?" asks Katase.  
"Why have you been avoiding everyone lately?!" she asks, "I was just talking to you, and you decide to walk off! We're suppose to be walking to school, and you're completely ignoring me!"  
Katase looks down while continuing to walk.  
"Things are going on right now I guess..." he says with a little worry and ignorance.  
Kana clenches a fist, "Whaddya mean!?" she orders for a reply, trying to catch up. Her eyes soon focus on a gash across the back of Katase's neck. "...What's that?" she asks seemingly worried.  
"What's what?" replies Katase, turning to face her and covers the gash with his palm.  
"That gash..." she continues with a worried look.  
"It's none of your concern!" he snarls and flips up the collar of his school uniform to hide it. "Why is it you always come to school with bruises and cuts all over you!?" she yells with demand.  
"Why the hell do you care!?" he snaps, then breaks into a run towards the school. Kana stops and views him disappear into the distance, as various newspapers blow in the wind. "Katase... what's going on...?" she wonders.  
  
Kana sits in her desk at school, beside Katase as he looks out the window deep in thought. She looks over to him and sighs, then takes out her books. "Katase..." she begins.  
"Hm?" grunts Katase in reply as he continues facing the same way. "I'm sorry..." she apologizes. "...You wanna come over after school?"  
Katase pauses for a few seconds, "...Sure... why not?"  
  
Katase arrives at his apartment after school. "I'm home." he says, holding a box of pocky, shutting the door behind him.  
"Where have you been, boy?" asks a voice from the den.  
"I went to a friends house..." he answers, leaning against the door.  
"I told you to come home right after school..." the voice growls. Katase sighs, "Look, I have your poc--"  
The man carrying the deep voice dashes into the room and lifts Katase by the throat and drags his spine up the door. Katase drops the box of pocky, letting them spread out all over the floor as he tries gasping for air. "Listen boy... the pocky is of no importance... you disobeyed my orders..." he growls as Katase gasps for air. "...Very well... training starts now..."  
"W-wha--" Katase is interrupted again by the feel of his body thrashing against the wooden flooring. The man then dashes after Katase with killer intent. Katase quickly dekes to the right, to avoid attack. The man comes to a stop at the sofa and swiftly grabs and tosses the remote control to the TV at Katase's head.  
Feeling the sudden pain in the side of his head, Katase holds the wound and becomes a little dizzy. Upon gaining his sight back Katase's temper is breached, "W-what the hell was that!?" he expresses while allowing blood seep through his fingers.  
The man picks up a stick of pocky and places it in his mouth. "In the world of the ninja, anything can be used as a deadly weapon.... I find it weird that you could actually be hit by a remote control.... Maybe you aren't as good as I thought..." he begins. "If you wanna be my son, you have to take my orders, and become a deadly soldier." he explains selfishly.  
"...What makes you think..." begins Katase, as he lifts himself to his feet and wipes blood away before it reaches his eye. "...I want to be your son...!?" he finishes with a loud growl.  
"What did you say...?"  
"You heard me..." says Katase with a smart-alec tone in his voice. "I've worried my best friends over how many times I've come to school with cuts and bruises... and it's all because of you..." Katase lifts his head. "I hate you!" he screams with anger in his eyes.  
Hearing these words, the man snaps the pocky with his teeth and dashes forward at Katase. He lifts his heel to Katase chest, and presses him up to the door in full force. "Listen boy, I don't like you either... you're too much like your mother..."  
After grunting in pain, Katase runs the word in his head several times, "M-mother...?" he asks with no memory of her existance.  
"I always see you playing outside, looking at the 'pretty flowers'. That's not something you got from me..." growls the man. "I kill people like that you know..." he says, while sliding a kunai (Dart/knife like weapon) out of it's holster. "Her blood was so sweet..." he says, grinning insanely.  
Katase heart sinks deeply, "Y-you killed her...?" he asks with fear in his eyes.  
"What if I did...?" replies the blood craved man. "...How could mother ever love a man like you!?"  
"Love!? Love is a lie created by humans to give this world false hope..." he answers, while slowly taking off the wrapping around his face then starts to laugh, "And besides... she didn't love me..." The wrapping drops off his face onto the ground, revealing the many scars on his face. "You were created out of rape..." he confesses, bearing his sharp fangs.  
Katase stares down towards the blood stained floor from past 'training sessions'. "You bastard..." insults Katase while clenching a fist.  
"That's what your mother called me... before I slaughtered her..." he explains, pulling down his eyelid with his right middle finger.  
"You're no father to me... you were always just known to me as Xepher... nothing more... nothing less..." announces Katase, clenching a tighter fist. "You know what..." he says with a slight smirk, "I kill people like you!"  
Throwing himself forward, Katase picks a katana up from off of the ground.  
"Foolish mistake!" shouts the man known as Xepher while throwing his katana forward to slash down at his son.  
Katase steps out of the way of the vertical slash so that the blade just skims his left shoulder. Breaking through all defenses, he plunges his katana forward and drives the blade straight through Xepher's chest, allowing the tip to piercing the heart.  
Xepher coughs up blood onto Katase's forehead and it streams down his left eye. "I... I knew you had demon in you, boy... it's only a matter of time before 'it' breaks free..." laughs the man with his final breath, and falls, lying lifeless on the floor. Katase wipes the tear and blood mixture from his face. Upon placing his hand over his wounded shoulder, Katase comes to realize that he recieved his final wound from his good for nothing father.  
  
Insert Ending

Writer's Note: If this story struck your interest, please visit my website in my profile to view more parts and chapters of this ongoing series.  
I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
